


Little Bear Time

by ClareGuilty



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: After a bout with Micah in camp, you and Charles head out to enjoy each other's company.Fluffy, tender Charles/Reader smut.
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Little Bear Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept the working title for this. 
> 
> Reader is gender neutral but is penetrated during smut.

Your back was beginning to ache already, despite it not even being noon yet. You grimaced as you grabbed another fish from the bucket and began cutting into it. It was bloody, smelly work, but it had to be done. Javier had left before sunrise and returned a few hours later with a few basses for the pot. He had grinned as he plopped the bucket at your feet. “You should have come with me, _osito_. They were biting like crazy!”

You had shaken your head. “I’m not much of a fisherman, and I’m even less of one in the morning.”

Javier had been able to help you for all of five minutes before Dutch called to him. He was all apologies as he left you to the work, off to see what van der Linde needed. You stared into the dead eyes of the fish you were filleting. He didn’t have any wisdom for you.

Up to your elbows in fish scales and bones, surrounded by knives, anyone should have known better than to give you trouble.

Micah Bell was not anyone.

“Hey there, Tiny!” he crowed, leaning on a barrel and grabbing an apple off the side of the wagon. The loud crunch of the fruit made your eye twitch.

“Bell. What can I do for you?” you sighed.

“Just came to see what’s cooking. Looks like you’re very busy.”

“Yes, Micah. I am busy.” You ripped a fillet clean from the skin and slammed it on the table. “Looks like you’ve got a lot of free time on your hands.” You traded your smaller knife for something larger, with a little more cleaving power.

“Aw naw,” Micah drawled. “I’ve got a lot going on. Plans in the works for Dutch. You know how it is.” He took another bite of his apple, unbothered.

“I’m afraid I don’t know how it is.” You brought your cleaver down, chopping off the head of the bass you had just finished. Micah’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t move. You dumped all of your scraps into the bin.

“You know what I think?” Micah smoothed his mustache. You didn’t want to know what Micah thought, but you knew you were about to get an earful anyway. “I think you need to learn how to take it easy, Tiny. Even better, I think I could be just the one to show you a good time. Much better than that boulder you usually hang out with. What do you say?”

You grimaced. Micah was all but leering at you, eyebrow raised. “I have a name,” you said.

“You still need to grow into it,” Micah shrugged. “Quit being such a runt, and I’ll quit calling you Tiny. Now, what do you say? You ditch that dullard Smith and go out riding with me some time?”

“Who’s a dullard?” a low voice chimed in. Charles rounded the wagon, a sack of feed hoisted over his shoulder. Micah dropped his apple.

“Micah here was just offering to show me how to ‘take it easy,’” you raised your eyebrows at him.

Charles dropped the feed sack. You and Micah both jumped at the loud sound. “Is that so?” He brushed his hands off. “Does that sound like something you’re interested in, Little Bear?”

You gestured to the pile of fish meat in front of you. “As you can see, Charles, I’m a little busy.”

“Oh, so he can call you ‘little bear’ but I can’t call you ‘tiny’? Wha-” Micah was interrupted by Charles grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands, lifting him to his toes.

“Look, Bell,” Charles growled, leaning in close. “I think it would be best if you kept to yourself for a little while. Why don’t you go and ‘take it easy’ somewhere else?” He released Micah with a scoff, dropping him into the damp dirt. You watched him scurry away with his tail between his legs.

“Thank you,” you smiled softly at Charles. You wanted to kiss him, but you were covered in fish guts.

“He’s gonna get himself hurt.” Charles pried your fingers from the handle of the knife. You didn’t even notice how white your knuckles had been.

He nudged you a few steps aside with his hip, grabbing the next fish and making a quick cut. “Let me help.”

Between the two of you, you made quick work of the fish. Charles even showed you some new ways to salt them and rub them down with fat and spices. You knew they would smell delicious over the fire.

You washed up in the stream and, realizing you were out of view of the camp, decided to sit in the shade for just a little bit. Charles undid the first few buttons of his shirt and settled in next to you. You tried to keep your gaze from lingering on the few inches of exposed skin.

“Would you ever go with Micah?” Charles asked out of nowhere. He was watching you with furrowed brows.

“Go where?” you asked, caught off guard. “Actually, I wouldn’t go anywhere with him. He’s too much trouble no matter what it is.” You shook your head at the mere thought.

Charles hummed in consideration.

“Are you… jealous?” you asked, incredulous.

“Not particularly, no,” Charles answered. “I guess I’m just worried that I’m not enough for you. You could be with someone else.”

“Of course I could be with someone else,” you rolled your eyes, “but I don’t want to. You make me happy.” You scooted closer so you could lean into Charles’ side. You finally gave in and let your fingers trail over his bare chest. “I’ve got to say, watching you threaten Micah earlier, it did something to me. I like knowing that you’re looking out for me.”

“I was trying to save him from getting gutted by you. You looked close to stabbing him, and I don’t think Dutch would have liked that very much.” He ran a hand over your hair. 

“He called you a dullard,” you frowned.

“I’ve been called worse,” Charles chuckled. “But I appreciate you standing up for me, Little Bear.”

"Want to go out tonight? Find a nice spot with a good view of the water?" You pressed in even closer, nuzzling your cheek to his shoulder. You could feel the low rumble in his chest as he considered the offer.

"Just the two of us?" he asked. You knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Just the two of us." You threw one of your legs over his thighs, pressing your lips to the stubble on his jaw. 

The smell of spices drifted to where you were resting. This fish was nearly done cooking. "We should leave right after we eat," Charles squeezed your hips lightly. 

You ate with Tilly and Javier, laughing along as Javier recounted a wild job he had been on with John. Charles pulled you into his lap once you cleared your plates, already excited about your evening together. Javier teased you when he found out you were leaving camp.

"What? You don't feel like getting it on right under everyone's noses? Take a page out of MacGuire's book! He certainly doesn't mind if everyone knows what he's up to."

You laughed and rolled your eyes. "Feeling left out, Escuella?"

Javier grinned, all teeth and charm. "Is that an invitation, _osito_?" He backed down as soon as the words had left his lips, and you could only imagine the look Charles must have given him. "Ay, brother, I was just teasing." He raised his hands in surrender.

You frowned at Charles, disapproval in your gaze. "Sorry, Javier. We had a bout with Micah earlier, and he's still cooling off." 

Charles was still tense beneath you, so you pressed a kiss to his temple. "What do you say we head out?" you offered. He squeezed your hip and you knew he wanted nothing more.

You quickly gathered your things and led Peanut over to where Charles was brushing Taima. "Good to go," you kissed the corner of his mouth. 

The two of you rode out in easy silence. You could see Charles thinking, but you knew he would talk if he wanted.

The spot you picked was up the hill from the lake shore, out of sight from the road. You pitched a tent and built a fire, setting out your bedrolls before collapsing into each other's embrace. The sun was beginning to set, casting the sky in brilliant oranges and reds and purples. The lake was inky black with fiery ripples dancing over its surface.

“I need you,” Charles whispered. He pressed you into the ground. His weight was a comfort, settling over you completely. Lips brushed over your skin. Your hands trailed over his chest, feeling the broadness of him.

“What do you need?” You raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“Anything you’ll give me.”

You smiled at the answer. He could be so silly sometimes.

He continued to take his fill of you, working you out of your clothes as he ground his hips to yours and marked the skin across your chest. It was breathtaking. Every touch lit over your skin. Raced through you. Charles hadn’t been able to have you like this in so long.

“Can you prep me?” you asked, a breathless whisper.

His eyes lit up, as though you were giving him the world. Large hands pressed your thighs apart. You bit back a moan when he pressed a finger into you, slowly, carefully. “You’re gorgeous.” 

It was as gentle and meticulous as everything Charles did. You were desperate and whining long before he was done, ready to take him right then.

“Please, Charles,” you gasped, “I want to ride you.”

He stilled. “You can’t just say things like that.” His voice was low, nearly broken.

“I need it,” you rocked your hips, sinking farther on his fingers.

He pulled back as if he had been struck, pulling his shirt over his head and working at the fasten of his pants. You pushed yourself up to your elbows and then your knees and reached for Charles as he set his clothes aside. He pulled you into his arms, expertly managing to kiss you while also arranging the two of you perfectly. You straddled his hips. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he stared up at you.

You rolled your eyes. “Silly bear,” you tickled him lightly. He retaliated, and the two of you fell into a fit of laughter and light fingers. Once you felt the mood had lightened enough you wrapped your fingers around Charles’ cock and kissed him deeply. A low moan escaped him.

Lifting your hips, you sank onto his cock. It was a stretch, and you didn’t get very far. “Ah,” you gasped. “You always feel so good.”

Charles gripped the quilt beneath you, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep still. You wiggled your hips a little, sinking down another half an inch. “So big…” you moaned and leaned forward to brace yourself better.

It was so much. Almost too much. The stretch, the fullness. Charles couldn’t keep from bucking just a little beneath you, and you cried out. He laced his fingers with yours, whispering apologies as you shook and whimpered.

Your hips met his. A few moments of stillness. Charles panted against your skin, you could feel his heart thudding. “Can I move?” He asked.

You nodded, trying to rock your own hips against him. He responded by bucking up into you, hands flying to your thighs to hold you tightly to him. Your nails raked over his chest, it was just too much. You and Charles hardly ever got the chance to have each other like this. But now, he was all yours, and you let yourself come apart on his cock.

Charles reached down to stroke you gently as he continued to rock his hips. You did your best to grind down against him, trying to bring him with you as you hurtled towards release. You wouldn't last long, not with his cock buried in you and his fingers stroking you slow and determined. 

“Charles,” you panted, “I love you. I love you. I never want to be parted from you.” You hardly even realized what you were saying, just that he needed to know.

“I know,” he gasped. His fingers increased their pace and you came so hard and so suddenly that you nearly toppled over. Large hands steadied you as you shook, making a mess over Charles’s stomach and clenching around his cock.

“Oh, my love -- I’m close,” he groaned. “Can I?”

“Please,” you begged. You were already fucked out and nearing overstimulation, but you needed to feel Charles come.

He pulled you against his chest and carefully rolled so that you were on your back. A few powerful thrusts and you felt him finish inside you, a growl escaping his lips. You fell limp against the quilt, Charles nearly collapsing on top of you as well.

The sun had dipped below the mountain peaks, and the sky was now a wonderful indigo. Charles moved just enough to wipe you both clean before curling into your back, holding you close to him.

“You mean everything to me,” he said softly.

“You’re all I could ever want,” you whispered back, drifting off to the sound of the wind rushing over the meadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I love to hear from y'all, and you're all wonderful <3
> 
> I have a ton more RDR2 fics on my [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out quality memes and art on my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
